


Art without my name on it

by Curlytomato



Series: Female!Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, inspired by a horrorgame but no horror in here, oh so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: “Art without my name on it”</p><p>Contains: FLUFF, maybe slight mentioning of Levi's mom being dead and swearing because it's Levi, duh</p><p>Pairing: Levi x Reader (female!Reader)</p><p>Important Note: This was heavily inspired by the game “Layers of Fear”, BUT there is no tragedy, death, fear or anything along those lines here. I just absolutely love a quote from said game so I decided to write a story around it :) You do not have to know the game in order to understand this.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own AOT/SNK or the game “Layers of Fear”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art without my name on it

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “Art without my name on it”
> 
> Contains: FLUFF, maybe slight mentioning of Levi's mom being dead and swearing because it's Levi, duh
> 
> Pairing: Levi x Reader (female!Reader)
> 
> Important Note: This was heavily inspired by the game “Layers of Fear”, BUT there is no tragedy, death, fear or anything along those lines here. I just absolutely love a quote from said game so I decided to write a story around it :) You do not have to know the game in order to understand this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own AOT/SNK or the game “Layers of Fear”

Some critics call him the new Van Gogh others say he has god given talent. The media portrays him as simply genius and brilliant.  
You, however knew that it was years of practice and hard work that had brought Levi were he was now. An Artist known all over the world for his remarkable paintings. 

It had been his dream since the two of you were kids. You could still remember how he used to spend all his time drawing in kindergarten and the other kids thought he was weird since he didn't play with them. You, however, took a liking to him and silently watched him draw a lot. It was fascinating to you how he was able to project every thought on paper.

///////Flashback to Kindergarten time///////

“Kids, now you can choose what you want to do until your parents come pick you up. You can play with the toys or read a book with me or you can draw a bit, okay?” 

“I know what Levi is going to do” said a dark haired kid while sticking his tongue out in Levis direction “he is weird, he never plays with me!”

Levi just shrugged and sat down on a chair next to the small table to draw. He saw a small girl approaching him from his right side. 

“I don't wanna play, go away!” he said and covered his drawing with his tiny arms. 

“But I wanna watch you draw! You draw very pretty I saw that!” you replied and sat down in front of him. 

“But don't you think I'm weird, you know, they all say I'm creepy” 

You looked him in the eyes and said “There is nothing weird about having a hobby, Levi. You are very good at drawing, I am sure you can be a famous drawer one day!” you said giggling and Levi blushed at your compliment.

“Thank you. You know, I do want to be a artist when I grow up. My mommy was an artist as well before she went to heaven.”

/////Flashback end////////

The two of you slowly became inseparable friends and you stayed together through thick and thin.  
Levi began drawing more and more and started studying art, while you were studying psychology.  
Life was good, even though you did not have a lot of money, you two had a nice room. 

Levi had grown up and so had you. But it wasn't until you walked in on him shirtless that you noticed that. He was ripped as a result from working out any time he had when he wasn't drawing and since he just took a shower his hair was still wet and framing his face perfectly. You couldn't help but notice his cheekbones and sharp jaw-line. Since you saw him like this you noticed how much you actually liked him. You were developing a serious crush on your childhood friend and since he would never return those feelings, you decided to keep them to yourself. 

That was until a few months later you found a sketch book that you had never seen before and decided to take a look at it. You were shocked to find out that all the drawings in it were you. Your face, you at the beach, you at school...

/////Flashback to when Reader had found it/////

You were sitting on the sofa in the shared room and still staring at a truly gorgeous close up of your face drawn by Levi. 

“hey, you're not supposed to look at that!” he said, running over to you and ripping the sketchbook out of your hands. “Fuck, now I look like some creep, I'm sorry, I should not draw you like that” he began rumbling “please don't think I'm a weirdo. It's just that you're to pretty, how am I supposed to not draw you? Oh god I'm sorry (F/N).” 

You smiled and just silently hugged him. He was shocked and froze at first, but then he hugged you back.

“It's okay, Levi. I don't mind it, they are very pretty sketches and I feel flattered, thank you!” 

He still hugged you and after a moment of silence quietly asked “(F/N), Do you like me?” 

You were surprised but still decided to tell him the truth: “Yes, I do like you very much Levi.”

You could tell he wanted to say something and hugged him a little tighter to reassure him. 

“a-and, um, maybe do you want to go out with me (F/N)?” he asked and stuttered a bit. Levi Ackermann stuttered, you thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Yes, Levi, I want to”

///End of flashback///////

Now, you had moved into an apartment together and everything was going great. For him as an artist and for you as a psychologist. You had been together for almost 4 years now.  
Today he decided to take you out for dinner and after that you took a walk at the near by beach. 

“Hey (F/N), “ he began talking and stopped walking.

“Yes Levi? What is it?” 

“You know there is something I can't stand.”

“What do you mean? What's wrong?” you said concerned

“I just can't stand that the most beautiful artwork in this world doesn't have my name on it. So will you” he got onto his knee and took out a small dark box “(F/N) (L/N) marry me?” 

“Yes, Levi, Yes of course I will!” you replied and kissed him while he slid the diamond ring on your finger. 

~FIN~


End file.
